Goku and Vegeta Babysits!
by Saiyan's Pride
Summary: Goku and Vegeta have to babysit their two crazy sons, Goten and Trunks. Handling two demi-saiyans might not be as easy as they think though. Follow our heroes Goku and Vegeta through many fun adventures and disasters.
1. Chapter 1 : Saiyan Trouble

Goku and Vegeta Babysits

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z even if I wish with all my might. This is my first one, so please no flames and enjoy! Thank you very much! ( :

"Goku! Get your lazy butt down here this instant! It's time for you to help Vegeta babysit Trunks and Goten at Bulma's with Vegeta!Goku groaned and dragged himself out of their room. " Do I have to?" He moaned, which seemed to get his obnoxious wife even more fired up. Chichi started screaming her head off and Goku took that chance to IT his poor carcass out of there. He and Vegeta broke the Gravity Room AGAIN, for the 13th time this week, and as a punishment he had to help babysit Goten and Trunks with Vegeta, who didn't cave in without a HUGE fight, while their wives went shopping. Gohan meanwhile was out on a date with Videl, feeling very sorry for Goku who will be soon be completely destroyed by the little trouble-makers. Last time he had babysitted them, they managed to wreck havoc throughout the originally well organized house, turning it into what Bulma called " a pig-sty full of disgusting crap." He'd gotten into huge trouble for that and believe me, that was not fun at all.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?!" Vegeta roared at the Goku who had suddenly appeared in Vegeta's room right at the moment Vegeta had gotten out of the morning shower. He was so surprised he dropped his towel revealing his….lower-half. Goku started snickering at Vegeta with his eyes reverted down THERE, will a beet-red Vegeta pulled his towel back onto his still damp body and punching Goku into the wall. They started an all-out brawl after Goku managed to get back on his feet, instead of splattering all over the wall like a swatted fly. ( Much to Vegeta's disliking)

Bulma meanwhile, was downstairs and could hear everything going on upstairs. She didn't even need to check to know that Goku had arrived. " What was that?" Questioned Goten, who was here for a sleep-over last night (more like they stayed on the internet watching a bunch of videos and pigging out), had also heard the huge THUD coming from the grouchy prince's bedroom. " Probably our dads." Replied the eight year-old brains of the pack, Trunks. Trunks MADE the horrible ideas, sometimes just to tick off his not so clever dad, and Goten, the younger one, was the sidekick and helped CARRY OUT the horrible ideas. "I'd better go break them up before they break the house or end up beating the heck out of each other." Bulma said casually, as if two legendary fighting legends beating the total crap out of each other in her house wasn't an out-of-ordinary thing. With that said, she walked calmly upstairs along with a straight face (I don't even know how the heck a person could do that) , and opened the door wide so she could witness the eye-blinding to a normal person, the sight of one completely naked saiyan and actually very well-built, which just so happened to be her husband, and her long time old friend, Goku.

Screeching could be heard by the two younger half-bred offsprings of the two powerful warriors. Both of them were grinning at each other evilly like a bunch of under-aged psychos, for it was rare for anyone else but them to have their ear drums get completely busted by the blue-haired woman, or have swollen cheeks after certain lessons. And they weren't going to let that opportunity pass. The mini-titans grabbed a video camera and dashed upstairs to witness the entire scene of their usually very strong fathers and the "scary lady that calls her Trunks mom", from Goten's dictionary.

They recorded the entire scene from the shadows of the screaming woman. She was smacking a red-faced Goku who was currently in super saiyan mode and was cowering on the floor with Vegeta smirking behind him at his unusually pitiful display. ( thankfully Goku's bed-hair was covering Vegeta's lower mid-section. After she finished torturing the "legendary buff-guy who saved the earth", as the humans' description, she started ANOTHER lesson with her now blushing husband. Pointing a finger on his chest and demanding for him to get some of those " pants that normal people wear, not the freaking spandex suits ones that make him look fat".


	2. Chapter 2: Double Trouble

After the maniacal thing what they called a 'woman' stopped splitting everyone's eardrums from there and within a 5 mile radius, it took them all a while to get the dazed look of their faces and stand up after the banshee went outside shopping. " So what do you want to do?" Asked Goku with a cheerful smile as if nothing out of ordinary just happened. Vegeta just glared at him like always, no different than before. Trunks and Goten just shrugged and zoomed downstairs, turning the TV up as high as it got. A deaf person could even hear it from a mile away. "Kakarrot, if you don't recall, you still owe me a sparring match." With that said, the egoist prince dragged the quickly panicking third class saiyan out the wrecked up bedroom.

"Aww Vegeta! Can't we do it some other day please?" The usually very brave saiyan gave his best puppy-dog eyes, but too bad for him he was trying it on the grumpy 'prince of all saiyans'. Vegeta just ignored him and hauled the unwillingly saiyan outside onto the lawn and got into a fighting stance more than ready to pound the larger but not as smart saiyan's head into a big messy glob.

Meanwhile…

"Hey Trunks, I'm getting bored. What else beside watching TV or sparring do you want to do?" Whined the a lot less immature and much more gullible of the pair. "Well, I guess we can play a prank on our fathers." Answered Trunks, with a malicious grin on his face. This could only mean trouble for the two over-grown saiyan children, referring to Goku and Vegeta, the pair of adult saiyans in their mid-thirties. Both still too busy focusing on one another, instead of what they were responsibly supposed to do. But when have they ever been actually really responsible in the first place, they never even went to school!

"Trunks, are you sure we're allowed to be in here?" "I am positive. Now stop worrying Goten!" Actually, the eight-year old mastermind was inwardly doubting himself on the inside, but refused to show any signs of stress or nervousness. If Trunks was ever caught in there, he would get a SERIOUS spanking from Vegeta, prompted by Bulma. Last time that happened, he hadn't been able to sit down properly for a full week. They were in Bulma's lab, full of expensive experiments, and some somewhat dangerous or forbid anyone to go in. Goku was still wary of Bulam for the last time he came over and wandered into the lab, and out of his clumsiness, blew up a machine Bulma had been working on for days. Earning him two bright scarlet cheeks, an ENORMOUS lump on his head, and split-eardrums. Trunks wandered around poking into boxes until he found what he was looking for.

The eight-year old demi-saiyan held up a tiny gun, that looked like a blaster with cool rings around it's body. There was a knob on the top of the gun, that had animals on the the imprints around the knob. "What's that?" Goten asked curiously, looking at it judging whether or not it was safe or not to handle. "It's a ray gun that my mother invented a couple of days ago, it can turn anything into the animal you choose! Which includes, furniture, food, other animals, humans, and our irresponsible fathers." Said Trunks, grinning at his friend proudly. They ran out the lab daydreaming about what they were going to do with their fathers and how to blackmail them. Most of them involved candy or food. They ran outside and started approaching the gravity room, while sounds of fighting traveled out of the Gravity Room. The two legendary super saiyans had no idea what type of hell was going to be unleashed upon them….


	3. Chapter 3:Unexpected

"Vegeta!"

"What the hell do you want Kakarot?"

"I'm hungry."

"Again?! We're in the middle of training!"

"If I'm not getting food then I'm not sparring until I get it!" He sat down on the tiled floor with a huff and pouted at Vegeta. "Get up you lazy idiot!" Vegeta growled, looking like he was about to murder _someone_, probably the whining saiyan with the I.Q. of child sitting on the floor of the spaceship. The younger saiyan didn't move, and just sat there continuing to pout unhappily at the other. "No! I'm not get up until I get my food!" He started to through a big fit, and the only thing that would calm him down was food. Vegeta looked on with a look of disgust, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Fine you big baby. I'll get you you're stinking food." Goku let out a happy trill and shot towards the front door forgetting to open in, and rammed head first into it, creating a huge dent and tumbling onto the floor.

"OOOOOWWWW!"

"Idiot." Vegeta muttered under his breathe.

"Hey Trunks, don't you think your dad's gonna get mad at us if we do this?" Goten asked tensely from outside the spaceship, seeing the argument between their dads. "Don't worry, we'll just wing it." Smirked the cocky eight-year old genius. "Besides, it'll be worth it, they'll never see what hit 'em." The younger of the pair still looked uncertain, but agreed unhappily as it was an mutual custom to do as his friend asks. The fighting from inside the chamber stopped, and they both snapped to attention, their heads whipping around as they heard the door creak open. Loud mutterings and murmurs came from inside the ship, rapidly approaching the two hidden boys. "Quick Goten! Follow me!" He whispered, grabbing his playmate by the arm and dragging him behind a nearby bush. "Awwwww some on Vegeta!" A voice was soon heard. "Wait Kakarot, did you hear that?" Vegeta whirled around, his glare enough to burn through steel as his eyes scanning the clearing behind them suspiciously. "What is it Vegeta?" Goku suddenly back alert, his large onyx eyes also roaming the area.

Apparently, the prince couldn't find anything unusual and turned back around, his shoulders tense and veins bulging in irritation. "Nevermind Kakarot, I thought I might of heard something." The two continued to walk toward the house, and Trunks quickly took this chance to fly to the front of his room, swerving in a wide arch to avoid their dads, dragging an anxious Goten behind him. They hopped inside the messy, eight-year old's room. Clothes were strewn around the floor and it smelled like a dead skunk mixed with one certain saiyan's socks. Toys were buried under mounds of clothes and book were scattered across his desk. "Quickly Goten, let's go hide in the bathroom outside my room! Than we'll ambush them after they come upstairs to check on them!" Trunks said, looking quite sure of himself. "Then what'll we do?" Goten question, obviously not to happy with the ending results if their plan failed. "Won't they try to catch us?"

"Naaah, they be turned into cats anyways so they won't be able to catch us, and they can't really do anything to us except for peeing on our clothes or something." Still, the seven seven year-old wasn't convinced. They could have to turn them back into saiyans eventually, and he really didn't want to be there when it happened. Goku might just laugh and blow it off, but with Vegeta, well, he'll most likely do something terrible to them, but he didn't really want to think about that. Trunks let out a sigh, being able to read his friends expressions very easily. "fine, I'll give you a box of chocolate covered raisins and a box of gummy bears. Extra large size." At that, Goten's eyes began to gleam and he started drooling, if there's one thing he inherited from his father, it would be his love for food. "Okay I'm in!" He agreed. "Okay so then what are you waiting for! Let's go hide in my bathroom! Okay that sounded really weird." And so they did.

"Hey Kakarot, how come we can't hear the brats?" Vegeta demanded grumpily, as they walked in through the kitchen. "Huh. I don't know Vegeta, think they might've gone outside?" "Hmmp. Not likely." He answered doubtedly. "Maybe we should go check on them." Goku let out a whimper, and his stomach rumbled. Vegeta glared daggers at him."Fine. Well go get you a sandwhich and then go check on them." "Yay!" Goku cheered, immediately brightening at the prospect of food. "And maybe a salad?" He asked hopefully. All Vegeta did was snort at him. "Fine you big clown."

"Are they coming yet?" Goten complained, being crammed in a shower for at least ten minutes. "Be patient Goten! They'll be coming soon!" Trunks, replied, squirming uncomfortably. Goten was just about to let out a big yawn when suddenly Trunks hand clamped over his mouth. "HHHMMPPHHH!" He mumbled angrily, starting to thrash. "Shush Goten! I think they're coming! Ow! Stop that!" He breathed softly. "Don't ruin it!" His friend's kicks finally stopped and both of them strained their ears. Footsteps were approaching as well as the two adults' arguing. A lot of "Kakarots" and "Vegetas "were heard, as well as a couple whines that were probably Goku's and the sound of something being struck. "Ow Vegeta! What was that for?!" He grumbled. "For you being stupid!" The prince retorted smugly "Hey!" They were outside the door now. "Hey Goten! You guys in there?" Came Goku's voice. A frustrated sigh was heard and then the sound of a door being slammed open. "Now!" In unison they both bounded out the tub, and with their _chi_ suppressed, they whisked open the door and Trunks squeezed the trigger, the two saiyans barely managed to turn around in surprise before a blinding ray of color rocketed out of the tip, hitting them both in a shower of dazzling light. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"


	4. Chapter 4: Cat Chaos

Their screams shrinked into mewls and suddenly the floor was a lot closer than it used to be. Goku blinked a couple of times and looked up at the table that he once towered above.

_When did it get so big? And why the heck am I so hairy now?_

He spun in a circle looking for Vegeta, only to find a very angry looking kitten with really spiky, black hair.

_Hey Vegeta! Why are you a cat?_

_I'm not a cat you are idiot! Go look in a god dang mirror!_

Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten were looking on with wonder and bewilderment. "Hey Goten that thing actually works!"

"Yeah! That looks awesome!" (Unless you're the ones who got blasted.)

"And now we should probably get outta here before my dad tries to throw a _chi_ blast with his butt or something. What the heck are they even meowing about anyways." Goten looked at his dad, who was checking out his paws and didn't seem to care very much. Meanwhile, Vegeta was howling up a storm and his tail was now poofed up and looked mad enough to pop a blood vessel or throw up a hairball.

"Probably something stupid. Now let's get the heck outta here!"

The two kids dashed off leaving Goku and Vegeta to bicker and fight. Vegeta was currently trying to strangle Goku by the scruff the entire time furiously meowing, "Kakarott this is your fault!"

"What how is this my fault?!"

"Because it always is!" The Prince turned to swipe at Goku and caught him in the nose. He squealed and pounced on Vegeta angrily biting his ear and they tumbled down in a flurry of paws and tails. The two quarreling Saiyan cats rolled in front of a stand-up mirror and gasped, halting their quarrel. Vegeta had snow-white paws and a white tipped black tail. The rest of him was completely covered in fuzzy black fur, while Goku was a sleek orange tomcat with brown stripes and sky-blue eyes.

"Hahahaha Vegeta you look like a talking fuzzball!" Goku teased.

"Like you look any better, I'm probably like this since your stupidity is too much for my fur to handle."

"Hey that's not very nice!" He pouted and his stomach grumbled.

Vegeta groaned and glared at him. "Great now what are we supposed to eat?"

Goku shrugged and started for the door. "I'm gonna go look for food."

"Those two are dead once I get ahold of them." Vegeta grumbled.

Then they realized they couldn't open the door with paws. Or do anything that required hands at all. Finally, they just ended up shooting a _chi_ blast with their mouths and blasting open the door. Who knew? Better than doing it with their butts at least. Turns out, getting down the stairs was not an easy task for kittens to accomplish, especially since they had just had a very unusual body change. Vegeta kept on tripping on his face (As if he wasn't short enough already), and Goku kept on whining about how hungry he was every single step down.

"Veeegeta I'm starving! I think I'm gonna die!" He collapsed dramatically and wailed with his paws over his face.

Vegeta bristled, he felt like clawing his own ears off. "Fine then! I'll help you get down these cursed stairs faster." He then proceeded to pounce on the larger Saiyan/cat's back and shoved him of the edge of the stair. He tumbled all the way to the bottom with a yowl and landed in a heap at the floor.

"Vegeta what the hell was that for?!" He growled, eyes narrowing to slits.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was laughing his furry little head of at the top and grinned triumphantly. "'Cause you're stupid that's why!" The Prince doubled over in laughter and almost tripped all the way down the stairs himself as if it was the best joke in all of history. "HAHAHAHAHA you should've seen the look on your face Kakarot! Idiot!"

Well they both learned a valuable lesson that day. Saiyans who had been turned into cats could transform into super saiyans if mad enough. Goku let out a scream and burst into an aura of golden light, his eyes turned a bright green and his fur was spiked and yellow. The usually calm Saiyan let out a hiss and flew up the stairs in a spitting ball of rage and proceeded to claw and pummel the living daylights out of Vegeta's backside. Finally, after a lot of loud shrieking and biting Goku had pinned his "friend" underneath him and was shredding his ears with his canines.

"Okay I give up just get off of me you oversized buffoon!" He was on the verge of tears after being clawed so many times and they didn't have the high pain tolerance they had when they were normal Saiyans. Also that the fact that Goku was two times stronger than he was in his current form including his size. The black kitten let out a whimper and collapsed on his paws in shame.

Goku powered down in confusion. He backed off of his back immediately and tried to comfort him the only way he knew a cat could. By licking him.

"The hell are you doing?!" Followed by a string of curses and a hissy fit. "I am the Prince of all Saiyans! I don't need a stinking third class to help me you piece of ****!"

_I should really start counting the amount of times he says that everyday, _he thought to himself. "Hey Vegeta."

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"KAAAAAAAKKKKKAAAAARRRRRROT!"


	5. Chapter 5: Cat Life

"What the hell was that for Vegeta?! You didn't have to bite me in the butt!"

"I'm the Saiyan Prince and you are a lowly peasant! Don't you dare touch me again or I'll flay you alive!"

Goku grumbled something unintelligible and glared at him from his perch on the stairs. "What did you say Kakarot?!"

"Nothing _Prince_." _Of all six Saiyans._ He thought sarcastically in his head. Vegeta turned his tiny pink nose up in the air along with his fluffy black tail. "That's much better and don't forget your place low-class!" Goku could nearly smell the arrogance in the air. He bit back a sarcastic remark and pretended he didn't hear anything. It's almost a habit by now too.

"I thought we were here to get food."

"I was until you assaulted me!"

"You shoved me down the stairs first!"

"Cause you were being stupid like you always are!" The cat puffed out his chest, looking like he was about to trip all the way down the stairs. The Earth-born Saiyan suppressed a groan. His constant nagging was really getting on Goku's nerves. He was usually really good at hiding his anger, but his stomach was really growling up a storm. The tom rolled his blue eyes and started down the stairs again, still fearful Vegeta was going to pull another of his tricks like before. He heard a growl and then the soft patter of light footsteps confirming that Vegeta was following him.

"Wait how are we supposed to open the fridge like this? We don't have any hands at all!" The orange cat collapsed on the ground in a high-pitched wail of hunger.

"Drama queen."

"Hey Trunks now what're we gonna do?" Goten asked his friend as they stood outside on the balcony, staring listlessly at the sky.

"I dunno, we've got nothing else to do." The blue-haired kid replied.

"What about our dads? I'd be surprised if they haven't tried to kill each other by now."

"Nah they'll be fine. We'll turn them back normal right before mom comes home and then run. Besides it's not even your dad you have to worry about he probably didn't even notice much of a difference by now either way. Hey Goten wanna go out to get some ice cream?"

The question was followed by an enthusiastic "Yeah!" And thus the two boys flew off leaving the two cats vulnerable and alone in this dark world. (Heck no they're probably beating something up.)

"NAAAAH Vegeta that hurts! Your claws are digging into my freaking shoulder!" The larger cat was currently standing on his hind legs, while his companion stood on his shoulder but they were still too short to reach the handle of the refrigerator.

"It's not my fault I'm short!" He was really starting to get ticked off by the stupid thing.

"I never said it was!"

"Then stop whining! We're gonna starve to death before we can get the blasted door open! Talking about blasting, why can't we just blow it up?" He was opening his small mouth to form a _chi_ blast but Goku pounced on him before he could do anything.

"If we did that then Bulma would kill us! And where are Goten and Trunks? We're supposed to be babysitting them! She's gonna murder us!" He whimpered looking like he was about to have a panic attack.

"Oh calm down Kakarot where's your pride?! And get the hell off me you bastard!"

"Up your butt," he snickered at him.

"Shut up before I kill you you clown!"

"Haha you can try!" Goku shot off through the doorway forgetting his food and leaving a flustered Vegeta behind. He probably hit his head on the stairs since he usually wasn't this cocky about things.

Vegeta was snapped out of his trance by a sudden loud _woof_! _Oh crap I forgot all about the dog Bulma has! Probably wants revenge on the chi ball thing I did too!_

"Hey Kakarot wait for me idiot!" He screeched and zoomed out of the room as if his tail was on fire as the pounding footsteps of a huge angry German Shepard followed him.

"Huh Vegeta what was that?"

"Don't stop running you moron it's gonna try to eat us!"

"What's gonna eat us?"

"That dog that Bulma keeps as a guard against intruders!" He shrieked as he ran, completely forgetting about _chi_ blasts.

"Aww Sweetie's not gonna eat us!"

"That thing's name is Sweetie?!" The Prince almost tripped over his paws.

"Well yeah it's your dog too!" The growls and snarls were coming closer as they climbed the stairs to the bedroom. Too late they realized that they were gonna be trapped inside room.

"Sweetie" barred the doorway out and stepped menacingly closer to the two Saiyans, a low warning snarl in his throat.

"What did you even do to make it so mad?!" Goku hissed at his friend.

"Uuuuuhhhh…"

"Here boy! Come and get it!" Vegeta loomed over the canine holding out his gloved hand with a purple _chi_ blast in it, pretending it was a ball.

"Fetch you stupid dog!"

He hurled the energy to the end of the yard and the dog bounded after it, completely oblivious to what was gonna happen if he caught it. Sweetie leapt into the air and accidently _swallowed _it. There was a muffled _boom_ and smoke shot out of the poor dog's mouth. Luckily it was a small blast or else he would have blown up. "Vegeta that wasn't very nice!" Bulma scolded, pinching his ear.

"Let go of me woman! I don't care woman!" He shot back arrogantly with his nose in the air.

"Fine then you can sleep on the couch tonight!"

"What?! I am the Prince of all Saiyans! I will not be treated like a lowly peasant like Kakarot!"

"Oh shove it Prince of all widow's peaks! End of discussion Vegeta!"

Long story short, the dog got diarrhea for a week and Vegeta was in charge of cleaning it up everyday.

"Whatever Vegeta just jump!" Seeing there was no where else to go, Goku took the only choice he had: the open window. He threw himself against the protective mesh and took it with him all the way onto a tree branch.

"Fine!" Vegeta followed suit but landed on his head and tumbled all the way down to the sidewalk.

"Hey Vegeta are you alright?" Goku landed next to him and sniffed his head.

"I'm fine Kakarot now get awa-"

"Kitty!" A toddler in a pink dress ran over to them and Vegeta let out a hiss. "Awwwww." She picked up both of them and squashed the air out of their lungs. "I'm gonna keep you!" She squealed.

"Vegeta you can't scratch a little kid!"

"Watch me Kakarot!" He spat back at him. He raised a furry black paw and unsheathed his claws. He didn't get a chance because next thing they knew, she was swinging them around in a circle.

"I'm gonna call you Mr. Fluffy!" She pointed at Vegeta.

"WHAT?!"

Goku tried to hide his smirk before she turned and jabbed him in the nose. "And I'm gonna call you Mr. Cutie!" Now it was Vegeta's turn to laugh at him.

"Now let's go meet your new family Mr. Fluffy and Mr. Cutie!" She carried them to her house.


End file.
